


Gander

by kimtristh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comedy, I'm so sorry, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtristh/pseuds/kimtristh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing that pushes him from ‘annoyed’ into ‘murderous’ is when he can see Franklyn <i>smelling</i> Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gander

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to not make it cracky but I think it's still on the humorous side (because a pouting jealous unable-to-murder Hannibal was just too cute), hope you like it either way :) xx

The thing that pushes him from ‘annoyed’ into ‘murderous’ is when he can see Franklyn _smelling_ Will.

He knew from early on that accepting the invitation to his patient’s birthday party was a bad idea, but he didn’t think that bringing Will with him to make the evening bearable would bring such unfortunate results.

It was a sad affair, in all honesty. He knew that Franklyn didn’t have many friends, but this was absurd. In the beginning of the evening it had been Tobias, Franklyn, Will and himself. Tobias excused himself early in the evening and now the three of them sat around the fireplace, discussing sociopaths because it was probably the only topic of conversation they could possibly have in common with the birthday boy.

Will felt awkward and embarrassed and that much was evident. The second hand embarrassment Hannibal felt over Franklyn’s general existence was bad enough, but with Will’s particular gift, it must have been borderline unbearable to spend time next to the bearded man.

“Tell me, Will, what cologne do you use?” asked Franklyn in that desperate ‘like-me’ voice that Hannibal had learnt to tolerate. And Will looked up in despair towards the older man, who swiftly changed topics.

“Franklyn, would you tell me more about your friend Tobias? Will is an excellent profiler; he might have insight into what you call his sociopathic ways,” Hannibal would hear Will relaxing in his seat as the bearded man twisted his hands and awkwardly fumbled with his tie. 

“Yes, of course, we’re not in a relationship,” each part of the sentence was pronounced in a single gust of air and Hannibal had to wonder if being so pathetically desperate to appear available to someone who he had just met could put Franklyn in a ‘rude’ category high enough that would make it acceptable for him to end up stuffed with cheese and inside Hannibal’s oven.

“Neither are we,” said Will with raised eyebrows and a smirk, his personal brand of humour making its appearance to signal Will was again feeling awkward but also thinking he could regain control. Still, Hannibal had to admit that something in his chest tightened up at the casual dismissal of their one-sided but very much established relationship. He presumed that was what people tended to call ‘heartbreak’, albeit it was just a little crack this time.

But of course, Will tended to forget most people weren’t in on the joke, and especially it would happen that someone as thick as Franklyn would think of this statement as flirting, going red to the tips of his ears as he stumbled over his next words, “My friend, Tobias, T-to... I have reasons, um, to um...”

Hannibal sighed deeply and balled his fists in his laps, jaw tense and unnerving flat smile unchanging, “He fears his friend Tobias is a sociopath because he likes to talk about killing people for underperforming at the theatre.”

Will furrowed his eyebrows, saying afterwards “I’d be less concerned about what he says in that environment than about the way he looks at you.”

‘He noticed’, Hannibal thought, pride swelling in his chest and soothing the tiny wound that would be on what could be called his heart – but that was stomped down by Franklyn’s absolute cluelessness as he said in his most seductive drawl “Well, I’m not interested in him that way.”

Will was none-the-wiser though, and he clearly didn’t see Franklyn’s murky intentions – but ah, Hannibal could and if he didn’t stop soon, he would take matters (and necks) into his own hands.

The conversation extended far longer than it should, the terrible exchange of gloomy truths from Will and awkward flirting from Franklyn making it seem that hours had passed although in reality it had been less than ten minutes.

At that rate, Hannibal almost wished that he could break his rules of ‘don’t kill patients, don’t kill in front of other people’, but he took everything in his stride, breathing deeply, trying to find the humour in it all and failing.

Hannibal had almost slid out of his chair and under the table in despair by the time he saw the other two men standing up, shaking hands and Will, who looked positively stunning in his borrowed suit, smiling at him saying that they should get going.

As they walked towards the door, Franklyn still talked about the possibilities of meeting again, changing his appointment dates so he could see Will in the older man’s waiting room, all options that Hannibal tried to seem casual while declining. Will seemed content as he walked a few steps ahead of them towards the car parked not too far away.

Hannibal managed to get rid of Franklyn, shutting the door of his house and containing him into his own building, quickly trotting a few steps to catch up to Will, and holding the door open for him while trying to avert his gaze.

“He gave me his number, and his facebook...” said Will casually as he moved to get into the car, smiling warmly, eyes seeking the older man’s features for any kind of emotional response. 

“Franklyn is a very friendly individual, almost too friendly, that is his main source of sorrow,” Hannibal replied dryly, as if Will had never met the other man, as if he hadn’t been talking to him just minutes ago and thus was able to tell already As if the older man hadn’t inflicted his personal brand of harassment on the innocent, clueless, kind man that was undoubtedly in need of a friend as well... these thoughts ran through the good Doctor’s head as he made it around the car to climb in; the horror seeped into Hannibal’s blood despite his best efforts to keep it at bay.

“Maybe I should take him up on his offer of talking again, privately, he has an excellent taste in cheese, I could use some more culinary knowledge,” now his blood wasn’t cold in horror, it was boiling in rage. How could Will say that to him of all people? Yeah, his other patient might know about cheese but it was entirely a consequence of the fact that he was a round, oversized rodent. A RODENT!

Instead, Hannibal replied plainly, “Now that you two have been introduced, you are free to engage in whichever way you deem fit,”

Amusement flashed through Will’s features, but Hannibal was too upset to even wonder why, he piped up again, still feigning innocence “So you don’t mind?”

“Why should I?” Hannibal rebutted, his lips in a thin horizontal line and no intention on his part to change that at all.

Will exhaled a laugh, and he ended up asking although he knew the answer, “You’re not jealous, then?” 

“Excuse me?” Hannibal was offended, jealous? him? That was certainly a lowly emotion that someone who was above morality and sentimentalism would never ever, ever engage in.

“You are squinting your eyes, your jaw is tense, your hands are unnecessarily fisted, your pupils are dilated, your breathing is heavy but it’s definitely not arousal...” replied Will in a swift list that made the older man squirm awkwardly in his seat.

“Excellent profiling work, Will, yes, I am jealous,” Hannibal replied in an annoyed huff that could rival that of a teenage girl before starting the car.

“Good,” was all that Will had to say after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the [Hannibal Exchange](http://hannibal-exchange.dreamwidth.org/14208.html)
> 
> Prompt: I really love possessive!Hannibal. I'd love to read something more along the lines of Franklin getting a little too cozy or the high society women that Hannibal encounters taking an interest in Will, an OC getting in their way etc. It could be romantic possessive or just this-is-my-one-friend-hands-off possessive. Could be fluffy or beyond creepy. Whatever inspiration calls for :)


End file.
